


He’s A Real (Pill) Popper

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Barbelle (Web Series)
Genre: Bubblegum, F/F, Flirting, Innuendo, especially when there's only one other fic in it, it's a coincidence that I wrote this the night before the S2 finale, ngl it makes me happy to add more content to the Barbelle tag, no drug use despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Richard can be abitannoying.





	He’s A Real (Pill) Popper

Pop.

Another pop.

“Hey, uh, Richard?” Alice said. “Could you not chew your gum _quite_ so loudly?”

“Oh yeah sure.”

Silence, for a second.

Pop.

“Dude.”

He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

Pop.

“If he doesn't stop with that noise I'm going to stop it for him!"

“Babe, calm down.”

Veronica sighed in frustration. “Only because you’re so cute.”

Alice grinned. “I know.”

“Oh,” Veronica’s eyebrows raised. “You know that you’re like an apple, and that I’d like nothing more than to just...” she lowered her voice, “ _eat_ you?”

“Ladies, please, we’re trying to do a photoshoot here.”

“Fine,” Veronica snapped back. “Wouldn’t want your celebrity couple to be _too_ in love, would you?”

“Just smile and look pretty.”

“Just smile and look pretty,” Alice mimicked him. She put on an overexaggerated smile.

“Perfect,” Richard said.

Alice grinned even wider as she flipped him the bird.

“Real mature, Alice.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Misophonia sucks, just saying.)
> 
> Prompt by m_findlow on [fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/623028.html): "if he doesn't stop with that noise I'm going to stop it for him!"


End file.
